Too Close
by Supernaturalgirl18
Summary: Itachi Uchiha/OC Story. Follow Itachi and Asami through the Ups and Downs of their relationship.


**_Hello! Here's a new fanfiction! It was originally supposed to be a result of a quiz I was planning on making on another site but I liked it so I turned it into an actual story! This is my first Naruto Fanfiction so please be kind! I apologize in advanced for any spelling mistakes,Grammer errors and missing words! I usually try to look over my chapters after writing them for these things but I don't always catch all of them. It will probably be easier if I had some sort of beta reader buuut I don't so bear with me okay? Also you may point these things out to me if you were to see any! Just don't be rude about it! I also would like to apolize in advanced for any characters (besides any OCs) that may be OOC! Sometimes that can't be avoided though. Anyway enough with my rambling I'll let you get to the story :D_**

**_Oh! Before I forgot if you haven't go listen to the song 'Too Close' by Alex Clare. This story wasn't originally based on the song but after listening to it I realized it fit so yea that's why it's named Too Close! Now I'm really going to let you get to the chapter!_**

**Chapter 1**

Six year old Asami Hiratasuka was in her room playing with her toys when her mother ran frantically in the room, a look of panic on her face.

"Asami, sweetie. Listen to me. No matter what happens please promise me you'll stay in this room?" Mrs. Hiratasuka said to her daughter. Asami looked up at her mother.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" She asked. Mrs. Hiratasuka forced a smile on her face.

"Nothing to worry about sweetie," She paused for a second as the smile on her face dropped. "Just please….Stay in this room" Asami knew something was wrong but agreed anyway. After her mother left Asami continued to play with her toys. A few minutes later she heard screams coming from downstairs. Asami got up and ran to her door but stopped right before opening it. The voice of her mother telling her to 'stay in her room no matter what happens' kept replaying in her mind. She had never disobeyed her mother before but felt that she had to this time. She shook her head and swung the door open and ran down the steps. When she got downstairs she froze instantly in her tracks, Horrified of the scene before her. On the floor, in a pool of blood, were her parents.

"Oh! There's more!" A strange voice said breaking Asami out of her horrified state. She looked up at the owner of the voice. It was dark so she couldn't quite see their face but knew from their voice and stature that they were in fact male. She could also see that the man was wearing a headband on his forehead. He was a ninja, most likely from an enemy village. Without saying another word the man ran towards her ready to kill. Asami looked down and noticed that her father was holding on to a kunai. She quickly ran towards her father's dead body, grabbed the kunai and swung it haphazardly towards the ninja.

"Aaargh!" The kunai had hit him in the eye. The man stopped and put his hand over his now bleeding eye groaning in pain. Asami dropped the kunai and quickly ran out the house. Outside wasn't much better. How Asami didn't hear all the screams, explosions and clashing of weapons was unknown to her. Not knowing what else to do Asami decided to leave the village. She ran as fast as she could towards the village gate, narrowly avoiding running into more enemy ninjas. Once she got to the village gate she continued to run. She ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. She was pretty far from the village by then. Asami made sure she was alone before dropping to her knees finally letting the tears she was holding back fall. Her parents, friends and neighbors were probably all dead by now, her village destroyed, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"If only I was older and stronger." She thought to herself. Asami continued to cry not noticing the pair of feet stopping in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asami looked up and saw a boy who was probably about 16. He had white Hair, maybe a shade or 2 darker than her own, and half his face was covered with a mask. The only thing you could see was one of his eyes. The first thing Asami noticed though was his headband. It was the same as the ninja that attacked her village. Her eyes got huge and she quickly crawled away.

"P-Please Don't hurt me!" She screamed.

"Hey, hold on. I'm not going to hurt you." Asami looked back up at the boy. The boy stood where he was and made no sudden moves to attack her. His eyes were kind and had no intent to kill in them what so ever. The boy held out his hand. Asami was hesitant at first but grabbed the boy's hand who helped her up.


End file.
